mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Danny P.Glover on Not Playing Spider-Man!
Danny P.Glover on Not Playing Spider-Man! The actor talks about his disappointment about not getting the part he campaigned for and reveals whether he was actually ever contacted by Marc Webb or Sony...after doing three successful Lethal Weapon movies. A few months ago, the actor started an online campaign to gain support for him to get the role of Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Why can't Peter Parker be an elderly black man, who sits an ash tray, in a Philadelphia movie theater? After all Batman was once played by TVs Wonder Woman Lynda Carter? Danny Glover surfer the Internet, looking through various common-cliché ideas and silly science in the comic industry, as came this story treatment. In this story, Dan Parker, not Peter Parker is a retired CIA agent, turned LA Cop, when is bitten by an alien spider, that came out of a fallen meteor. Dan Parker is a Viet Nam Vet, who has seen too much blood, during the war. Lost his wife through a divorce and his kids through kidnapping. He doesn't know his oldest son, who way at college, even though he's a rap playing moron and has the IQ of a 3 year old. He doesn't his daughter, also who joined the Peace Core and he hasn't since age 5.Eight to ten-year-old son are the best computer hackers on earth and can break into any system. He doesn't use the mouse ever-just furiously clicks keys to surf the net. Never is there a page not found, like in the real world. He also makes inaccurate anachronistic references to the Old Spider-Man Gantry Lawrence Animated Series, that shouldn't exist this world, like There goes a Spider-Man.. The variation on the origin story had Otto Octavius as a teacher and mentor to a college-age Peter Parker. The cyclotron accident which "creates" Spider-Man also deforms the scientist into Doctor Octopus and results in his mad pursuit of proof of the Fifth Force. later on Ock reconstructs his cyclotron and causes electromagnetic abnormalities, anti-gravity effects, and bilocation which threatens to engulf New York and the world. On a field trip to a genetics laboratory, Peter is bitten by a genetically engineered spider. He passes out in his bedroom at home, and the next day his vision is perfect, he has become more muscular, his wrists emit web strings, and his reflexes are super-quick. At school, he saves Mary Jane from falling and easily defeats her boyfriend in a fistfight. Realizing that the spider's bite has given him spider-like powers, he learns how to scale walls, jump between building rooftops, and swing through the city. On the white crystalline planet Kreelon, the Ruling Council of Elders banishes three treasonous criminals to eternal imprisonment in a Dark Matter Prison. The leader of the criminals, General Yon Rhogg, played by Terrence Stamp swears vengeance against their chief accuser, Mar-Vell, played by Tom Cruise. The foremost scientist on Kreelon, Mar-Vell believes that the planet's red sun will shortly explode and destroy their world. The Supreme Intelligence the evil computer, played by the voice acting of James Gandlefenni , but was portrayed as responsible for preventing the knowledge of Kreelon's imminent destruction from reaching its people so as to save himself rather than be committed in the presumably futile task of saving the population of the planet. Unable to convince the Council of the impending danger, Mar-Vell prepares a small experimental spacecraft to transport his infant son Ghaph-Vell to Earth, a small planet many light-years away where the inhabitants bear a close resemblance to the Kree. The child would have a decided advantage on Earth, since the planet's yellow sun and weaker gravity would give him extraordinary powers, making him almost completely invulnerable. After an emotional farewell, Captain Marvel safely launches the spacecraft away from Kreelon. Shortly thereafter, the sun explodes, destroying the planet and its people. In addition, the ship that carried the infant Ghaph Vell to Earth was designed to have a pilot, and the autopilot used instead was programmed to land smoothly upon reaching its destination. This means that the ship is in perfect working condition during Captain Marvell's adulthood and is used as his mode of long range transportation in space. Captain Marvell, Junior will seen in the end of this movie and the next Spider-Man movie, fighting along side Spider-Man to stop the Three Kree Super villian,who trying to take over the earth.He is played by Dolph Lungren. Detective Sergeant Lt. Danny Parker lives his Aunt May, played by Sandra Bullock and Uncle Ben, played by Crispin Glover. Danny Parker is introduced by Uncle his fathers Spider-Man costume, who the original Silver Age Spider-Man, somehow manage to rustle up a full Lycra costume overnight in his bedroom. Uncle Ben, his brother, helped him, design and create the Spider-Man Web Shooters, Spider-Man Signal, Spider-Man camera and all the other gadgets in Richard Parker's Spider-Man costume. Richard Parker is played by James Brolin, in flashbacks. Danny Parker asks how he died, and Ben tells he was betrayed and murdered by a young super villain by the name of the Green Goblin. Peter enters a wrestling tournament, hoping to use his new spider skills to win $3,000 so he can buy a sports car to impress Mary Jane. On the day of the tournament, Ben tries to give him some fatherly advice, but Peter lashes out at him. At the tournament, the announcer presents Peter as "The Amazing Spider-Man". Peter defeats his opponent, but the man in charge only gives him $100. Danny Parker decides practice his abilities by going to the wrestling match and fight Wrestling superstar Man Mountain Marko, in an arena. He succeeds, but at a price, when a young son of the Original Doctor Octopus decides to rob the areas box office safe, Danny Parker refuses to help, letting him get away. Later, that night, Parker returns home to find his house attacked by Doc Ock and Uncle Ben murdered by the villain. Danny Parker puts his leather Spider-Man costume and swings to the old Wear-house to capture the villain, only find out he is the bad guy he let go. When a thief robs the man, Peter takes his revenge by allowing the robber to escape, but he discovers later that the thief killed Uncle Ben during his getaway. Feeling responsible for Ben's death, and feeling guilty for rejecting his advice, Peter dedicates himself to fighting crime as Spider-Man. He makes money by selling pictures of himself to Daily Bugle newspaper editor J. Jonah Jameson (played by Chris Rock). Meanwhile, under pressure from the military, Norman Osborn, Junior tests Oscorp's dangerous new performance-enhancing chemical on himself. The chemical makes him stronger, but he also develops a maniacal alter ego. He immediately murders his assistant, and then kills several of his competitor's scientists from the air, wearing an artificial exoskeleton and standing on a flying platform. After Oscorp's directors fire him, he flies to an Oscorp-sponsored fair and kills them before Spider-Man drives him away. Jameson dubs Norman's alter ego the "Green Goblin". After Spider-Man refuses the Goblin's offer to work together and Norman secretly discovers that Peter is Spider-Man, the Green Goblin attacks Aunt May. The Green Goblin steals a Cold Fusion Reactor from his own Oscorp Labs. The Cold Fusion Reactor uses Dark Matter that is really the Cosmic Cubes opposite to White Matter, used to fuel the Anti-Cosmic Cubes, Seven dark objects of alien design. Unknown to almost everyone in the Marvel Universe, including its creators, the nature of the mysterious energies are such that, after a sufficient but undefined period of time, the matrix will become self-aware and evolve into an independent, free-willed being still possessed of the original Cube's tremendous powers; the new being's overall personality is psychically imprinted with the beliefs, desires, and personalities of those who wielded it as a Cube. It can become either good or bad, depending who uses it. The Emotional Spectrum of each Cosmic Cube is divided into the seven colors of the rainbow, with each color corresponding to a different emotion: rage (red), avarice (orange), fear (yellow), willpower (green), hope (blue), compassion (indigo), and love (violet). No hard upper limit to the power ring's capabilities has yet been demonstrated; it is often referred to as "the most powerful weapon in the universe.” The power ring's most distinctive effect is the generation of green, solid-light constructs, the precise physical nature of which has never been specified. The size, complexity, and strength of these constructs are limited only by the ring-bearer's willpower; whatever the wearer imagines, the cube will create. The Cosmic Cubes are able to give off electromagnetic radiation of various frequencies. This radiation can be focused by the wearer into a beam, similar in appearance and effect to a powerful laser. The cubes are also capable of producing an electrical current. Less frequently used capabilities include splitting atomic nuclei and manipulating subatomic particles (thereby transmuting chemical elements).A power Cosmic Cube is also capable of creating fully-functional duplicates of itself. Then Spider-Man starts patrolling the rooftops at night looking for a crime to stop. First a bugler climbing outside the windows of a skyscraper, then robbers on a boat, after a car chase with the police, rescuing Air Force, whose engine, was hit by lightning and a girl’s kitty cat stuck in a tree. Peter Parker is finding his double life increasingly difficult. Precariously struggling to balance his crime-fighting duties with the demands of his normal life, Peter often finds his personal life taking a back seat. He loses a job, faces financial difficulties, and struggles to maintain his physics studies at Columbia University. Moreover, he has become estranged from both love interest Mary Jane, who to Peter's disappointment is in a relationship, and best friend Harry Osborn who falsely accuses Spider-Man of murdering his father, and Aunt May is threatened with foreclosure. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, has invested in the research of brilliant scientist Otto Octavius, played by Jet Lee Peter's idol. To perform a sustained fusion experiment, Octavius has developed a set of artificially intelligent mechanical arms, which are impervious to heat and magnetism. Though the experiment overloads and becomes unstable, Dr. Octavius refuses to halt it, with devastating results: his wife is killed; the neural inhibitor chip which prevented the advanced AI of the arms from influencing Octavius's own mind is destroyed; and the arms are fused to his spine. Unconscious, he is taken to a hospital to have the appendages removed, but the tentacles develop their own ability to move at will and brutally kill the surgeons, and Octavius escapes. Uncontrolled, the tentacles begin to corrupt Octavius' mind, playing on his vanity and ego, and he decides he must complete his experiment at any cost. Jameson. Played by James Earl Jones names him "Doctor Octopus" or "Doc Ock". In an effort to finance his experiments, Doc Ock attempts to rob a bank where Peter Parker and his Aunt May happen to be present. After a short glitch in his powers, Spider-Man manages to recover and soon the two take their fight outside the bank, but Doc Ock takes Aunt May as a hostage. When Spider-Man rescues her, she revises her former opinion of him and realizes that he is a hero. Octavius escapes unharmed. Spider-Man meets the Green Goblin, hiding in an abandoned train station, under New York City. Spider-Man dodges a hail of bullets, flame and frost throwers, before he batters down the heavy metal door of the villain. The Green Goblin convinces Spider-Man, that they are on the same side, unlike both their parents.” Electro" (named Carlton Strand, instead of Max Dillon), played by Kevin Sorbo was a megalomaniacal parody of corrupt capitalists, wears an electric suite, designed by Oscorp as a weapon. Instead of Flint Marko's character, ”Sandman" (simply named Boyd) ,played by Matt Frewer is mutated by an accident involving Philadelphia Experiment-style bilocation and atom-mixing, of a radio active cement mixer in lieu of getting caught in a nuclear blast on a beach.Mysterio is a special effects artist,horrible disgured in a motocycle stunt and now must wear a costume to keep him alive and a mask to hide his scarred face-sort of like Doctor Doom and Darth Vader.He’s played by some unknown stuntman guy,but voiced by James Earl Jones.Kraven the Hunter,is a Zoo keeper,who transformed into a werewolf,played by Kevin Beacon.The Vulture is still a guy in a green vulture suite,but horribly mutanted by genetic science.He’s played Clint Eastwood. Briefly highlighting the villain as a mentor to the hero, Spider-Man is being trained by his Greatest Enemy Fight sequences that make no sense ,is often used, as both hero and villain go at to test each others powers and abilities. In the end, Spider-Man manages to survive. After Spider-Man's training in the League of Goblin, Harry Osborn’s, played by Arnold Shwatzeggerer and tell Bruce his purpose: that he must lead the League to destroy Gotham, believing it is corrupt beyond saving. Bruce refuses to become a murderer and battles Ra's before making his escape. Ra's is killed in the battle, but Bruce saves an unconscious Ducard and returns to Gotham. .The love Mary Jane Watson interest finding out the secret identity of Spider-Man biggest gripe.Mary Jane meets Peter in a coffee shop to ask if he still loves her, but Peter tells her that he does not. Doc Ock, having been advised by Harry that Peter was the key to finding Spider-Man, destroys the coffee shop. Peter regains his spider-sense at the right moment to throw Mary Jane and himself out of the way of a thrown taxi, but Doc Ock abducts Mary Jane in a plot to lure Spider-Man into a trap. Peter's powers fully return, and he dons his costume and engages Doc Ock in a battle, which starts off at the top of a bell tower and then on top of a train. During the battle, Octavius manages to destroy the brakes to the train, forcing Spider-Man to rescue the runaway train. Spider-Man becomes aware that a particular villain is back in town, rather than using any detective work to track them down, they decide the most effective method is to go hunting for them from the rooftops. And in the world of comic books this works – time and time again. There are millions of people living in New York. Granted only a handful may be roaming the rooftops at night, but even then, the villain has to be on the right rooftop at the right time, in costume and ready to rumble, just as our hero swings / jumps / runs past. Danny Parker has a psychological/physical problem which has prevented him from effectively dealing with problems, you can rest assured that this problem will disappear at an opportune time,when using his Spider-Man powers.will always have a small trickle of blood in the right corner of his mouth after a fight. His lip will never be split in the middle, and his upper lip will always be invulnerable. He will wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, then look at it. If his face displays any other injury, it will usually be a small abrasion on his right cheekbone. He will wear a band-aid on this for one day, after which it will be miraculously healed. Any lock can be picked with a credit card or a paper clip. Any safe can be opened in a few minutes with a stethoscope or some high-tech equipment with lots of blinking lights,such his Spider-Man anti Lock Pick,found his Spider-Man Utility Belt.Spider-Man also has Spider-Man Cave ,with all sorts of Spider-Man gadgets,like the Spider-Manorang,Spider-Man Wherlybat,Spider-Man Mobile,Spider Boat,Spider Copter-all toys coming along the movie.Semi retired actors will play some of the supervillians. An Asteroids is discovered by astronomers peering directly through their telescopes in brightly lit observatories,coming near Earths orbit. Whatever they see will appear on computer monitors, however nobody notices that three alien villian are trapped the asteroid,who known their planet Kree as the Enforcers. Asteroids travel through space making a noise like a powerful but subdued engine,as Doctor Octopus uses his Cold Fusion Reactor and Anti Gravity Beams to pull it closer to Earth,if the world doesn't Him and the Sinister Six one Million Dollars. Asteroids are usually locked into orbits, but if a comet comes by, they can be bumped out of their rut and become dangerously unstable.It also happens to be the largest chunk of Dark Matter ever found by Earth.-hurled the Kree homeworld after it was destroyed centuries ago,during a great civil war. It's only the fact that everything is locked into an orbit which prevents collisions in our solar system. Any asteroid that gets loose is certain to crash into Earth within a matter of hours. Incoming asteroids spend several minutes in Earth's atmosphere,as the President orders nuclear missiles to destroy the massive object,although it breaks up into more pierces to threaten the Earth.A mile-wide asteroid can mostly burn up in the atmosphere, causing it to do only a relatively small amount of damage (bursting a dam) when it strikes.Prince Namor shows up,played Steve Busemi to stop the flood,Spider-Man then struggles to save those caught in the now weakened (but still lethal) earthquake, while Mary Jane, who is in the Mojave Desert on assignment investigating the purchases of worthless desert land by an anonymous buyer, is trapped in her car as a result of an aftershock from the quake.The other Sinister Six villian make camero fights with Spider-Man throughtout this part of the film.A mysterious figures shows helping people out,zooming around the area. Distraught at being unable to save Mary Janes, Captain Marvel shows up and zooms into the stratosphere. He decides to ignore Mar-Vell's warning not to interfere with human history, and instead remembers advice that he must be here for "a reason." Flying at incredible speed, Captain Marvel circles the Earth at high speed, creating a force that makes time run backwards, reversing all the events that led to Mary Janes' death-even though scientifically much of this is impossable for even the fiction world of comics. Satisfied that all has been restored, Captain Marvel returns Earth to its normal spin. As they watch over May in the hospital, Mary Jane tells Peter she has a crush on Spider-Man, and Peter expresses his own feelings for her. Harry catches them holding hands and tells his father about their love for each other. Now knowing that Spider-Man has feelings for Mary Jane, the Goblin lures him to the top of the Queensboro Bridge by taking Mary Jane and a Roosevelt Island Tramway car full of children hostage, then drops both at the same time. Spider-Man saves them all, but the Goblin takes him to an abandoned building for a fight and onto the non existing New York Elevated Train going through New York City in the film. Spider-Man follows the Goblin objective is to use the Dark Matter to power the Cosmic Cube and rule the world-maybe the Universe on the train . As Spider-Man man confronts Goblin on the train, Captain Stacy destroys the subway line. Spider-man jams the controls then escapes the train, leaving Green Goblin to die as the train crashes into Daily Burgle. Tower.Spider-Man eventually defeats and unmasks the Goblin, and Norman dies after asking Peter not to tell Harry that he (Norman) was the Goblin. The story climaxes with a battle atop the World Trade Center -ofcourse after 911 and had Peter Parker revealing his identity to Mary Jane Watson. In addition, the treatment was also heavy on profanity, and had Spider-Man and Mary Jane having sex. Spider-Man manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track, but at great physical exertion. He nearly falls, but the people in the train catch him and see him without his mask on. They agree to keep his identity a secret and try to protect him from Doc Ock, but his mechanical arms are too much for them. Weak from his exertions Spider-Man becomes dizzy and faints and he is captured by Doctor Octopus and delivered to Harry Osborn. Harry unmasks Spider-Man and is shocked to discover that his sworn enemy is his best friend. Spider-Man awakens and convinces Harry to reveal Octavius' whereabouts so he can rescue Mary Jane, learning that Octavius is rebuilding his machine and threatening the world. Spider-Man finds Doctor Octavius in an abandoned warehouse on a waterfront pier, where he's restarted his fusion experiment. After battling with Doc Ock, Spider-Man manages to stun the villain with an electric shock. Peter then reveals his true identity to Octavius and pleads with him to stop the machine. Returned to his senses by the shock and determined to end his doomsday experiment before it causes more harm, Octavius uses his mechanical arms to collapse the floor of the building, successfully drowning the device at the cost of his own life. Mary Jane sees Peter without his mask on, but Peter tells her they can never be together, as he will always have enemies. When Spider-Man brings Norman's body to the mansion, Harry sees him. At Norman’s funeral, Harry vows to Peter that he will kill Spider-Man to avenge Norman's death. Mary Jane confesses her love to Peter and kisses him, but Peter insists that they can only be friends, afraid that she would suffer further harm if Spider-Man's enemies knew that he loves her. Walking away from Mary Jane, who is now in tears, he recalls Ben's words of advice, "With great power comes great responsibility," and accepts his new life as Spider-Man. Across town, Harry has visions of his father, the late Norman Osborn,junior, in a hanging mirror. The illusion demands that his son kill Peter Parker to avenge his death. Harry refuses and hurls a dagger at the mirror, shattering it and revealing a secret room, containing the Green Goblin's war gear. At the end of the film, Mary Jane leaves her wedding and finds Peter in his apartment, telling him that she has decided to be with him – despite the risks. She persuades Peter to finally let her in while accepting the need of his vows by letting him respond to a sudden call for help. She looks on in uncertainty as Spider-Man swings away.Unknown them Thankfully, he failed. In the following interview, Glover talks more about that failure and reveals that he was never actually contacted by anyone from Sony ,but misheard a news report on his Sony radio.Also,it wasn't Marc Web he talked,but a picture of Jack Webb,on the TV set,while watching an old episode of Dagnet,on TV Land.In a related story,Mel S. Gibson has signed on to Spider-Man.Mel Gibson said If a man can hate Jews,beat Jesus for two hours,why not play the eternal twenty something Spider-Man,After,if Peter Parker,was a real guy,he's way over 60 by now,having grown up in the late 1950's and early 1960's..If you want to save New York City,from the Green Goblin.ya talk to me.Emil Minty,the Feral Kid-aka Larry Minty will play his son and sidekick Spider-Boy.Beyonse will play Mary Jane Watson.After all they had Kirsten Dunste,why her.Mel promises to use many of the elements from this script,but will include Captain Marvell getting beaten alot by the Kree villians in the Second Spider-Man movie Of couse,this only fiction,but how many times do we see similar thing down in Hollywood,wear somebody barrows element from various other successful movies from Star Wars to Superman and other Spider-Man movies or projects failed or otherwise.I've also poked fun at such weird crap used Green Lantern comics and Marvel Comics.And story is purposely flawed,to show just successful hack writer comble together all comic and Hollyweird cliches into one script.The story is purposely overlong,too involved,too ambitious and promises a sequile,like the Doc Savage movie,that was never done,just they did it in those two Superman movies,that were really just a four hour script for a big movie. I set out to write a cliche ridden piece of crap and hopely acheived those results https://docs.google.com/Doc?docid=0AZjUUAbQCIhyZGcyaGNtc3FfMTU4OWM2Z24zd2Rt&hl=en